Stratus Thundercrackle
Stratus is a lightning reed hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is an assassin hero that uses various group damaging spells and disables to either solo enemies or nuke down crowds of foes. He provides good utility as well, with his stunning lightning bolts and his shock shields. With the power of lightning on his leaves, he can exterminate a hero with the right combo of spells. Overview Stratus Thundercrackle, the Stormcrafter Damage: 9/10 Utility: 5/10 Survivability: 2/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Assassin Sub-role: Nuker, Caster, Ganker Almanac Entry: A reed born in the pond in the garden of the emperor in Rome. He was just like every lightning reed. He can conjure and conduct electricity. But Stratus is fascinated about how weather work. He dreams of a day where he would do what Jove does in the stories, conjuring storms and rains. Without any access to magic, currently banned in their country, he resorts on constructing a machine that will siphon the waters of the Mediterranean Sea to create a cyclone. He was on his way to successfully create it but a band of villagers found out about his contraption and acussed him for sorcery. The villagers destroyed the machine he worked hard for and then he was exiled from the empire. Stratus moves north, searching for a village that he could move to. He found a lone hut in the hills. He enters the hut and noticed that nobody lives here, so he stays there for 3 days. During his time there, he found a bunch of magic books that talked about arcane magic and others. As he flipped the pages, he realized that there are no spells that involved conjuring lightning or even storms. An old man enters the hut in the dark night storm where he found Stratus practicing some spells. The old man was surprised to see someone in the house while he was gone for 3 days. He introduced himself to Stratus, calling him the Archmage of Space-Time. He then dedicate his time n teaching Stratus some magic. The archmage told Stratus about why there are no magic that can create storms. It's a really dangerous method all by itself, but its not impossible to achieve. He said to Stratus, "When you're a mage, you conjure things in nature. When you're an archmage, you can learn how to conjure things that no other mage has done". This convinced Stratus to become an archmage, and his dream of becoming the first lightning sorcerer c=has become a reality. With a help of some mechanical constructs in his hand, some batteries, and a few arcane incantation and a very good choice of rune, a combination of Hyrofaux (rain maker) and Throgastel (plasma beam) rune, he created his first rain cloud. It's small, but it can rain some water and strike some lightning. When the barbarian invasion on Rome started, Stratus conjured his first cyclone and used it to eliminate the entire Roman navy. He find his place among the Archmage of Arca'Mundo, ranking 3 in the charts. Gameplay: Stratus is a powerful mage that can dish out tons of group damage as well as giving some utility to the field. His Chain Lightning can jump from enemy to enemy, dealing lesser damage every jump. He can drop a huge lightning bolt on a small area, dealing damage and stunning enemies. He can provide some shock shield to his allies as well as himself, damaging anyone who attack them. His ultimate ranges from a powerful single target execution ability or a group damage dealing stormcloud that runs through a straight line, raining destruction. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1480 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.25 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 55 Attack Range: 3.5 Attack Speed (APS): 0.75 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Overcharge After Stratus casts a spell, he gains a sudden burst of power through his body. He gains a charge of Overcharge and every charge grants him additional +10% spell amplification and +20% energy regeneration. At maximum 5 charges, Stratus will gain faster cooldown from his abilities as well as +50% attack speed and doubling his energy regen bonus. All charges deplete within 5 seconds of not casting a spell. The consequence on making storm magic includes electrocuting yourself. That's why Stratus invented these electricity modulator to balance the flow of electricity in his body. Although, sometimes it overloads, adding extra energy to his veins. Basic Abilities Chain Lightning (Q) Stratus unleashes a stream of lightning bolts on a target, causing the bolt to jump to 2 more targets. Initially deals 155 (+5% per level) damage, and every jump reduces the damage by 20%. Stratus can conjure a weak charge that can conduct through open air, weakening its power per jump. Storm Strike (W) Stratus strikes a lightning bolt from the sky to a small area. Enemies there receive 225 (+5% per level) damage and are stunned for 1 second. A loud clap from his leafy hands will cause a lightning bolt to smash the ground. Somehow this makes Jove angry. NOTE: *Storm Strike has a 1 second delay before crashing on the area. Shock Barrier (E) Stratus surround an ally or himself with a barrier of positive energy. Enemies attacking them will receive 75 (+5% per level) damage. Shock Barrier lasts for 8 seconds. Stratus created a type of magical barrier that releases a light shock to anyone who hits it. It has a short backfire, but its worth it. Ultimate Abilities Destruction Bolt ® Stratus unleashes a powerful bolt of lightning at a target enemy. Dealing 400 (+5% per level) damage to them. Stratus' rage is not to be reckoned with. He might unleash a powerful zap to burn, no, disintegrate your skin. NOTE: *Destruction Bolt has a 0.25 second delay to land. Certain defensive maneuvers can avoid this. Raging Thunderstorm ® Stratus conjures a powerful thunderstorm that travels fast to a straight line, striking 3 lightning bolts on random enemies (prioritizing heroes). Each bolt deals 250 (+5% per level) damage and slows the enemy by 75% for 2 seconds. Raging Thunderstorm travels for a maximum of 5 seconds. Stratus' dream of making a cyclone with hand has been fulfilled. It can be as helpful as bringing a shower on a field of wheat, but it can also become so destructive as sinking a whole fleet of frigates. NOTE: *Raging Thunderstorm strikes 3 lightning bolts per half second. *Raging Thunderstorm travels at 400 speed. Talents Level 1 *Nitrogen Cycle - Vanquishing minions will replenish your energy by 30. QUEST: Vanquish 100 minions and mercenaries with spells. REWARD: Chain Lighting does +30% more damage. *Instant Recharge - Activate Overcharge to replenish 20 energy per charge and grant you +15% attack damage per charge. *Static Overload - Basic attacks create a wave of electric sparks around Stratus, dealing 40 (+5% per level) damage to nearby enemies. Level 4 *Electric Jolt - Chain Lightning jumps to 2 more targets. Damage reduction per jump reduced to 15%. *Armor Shocker - Chain Lightning ignores 15% spell resistance and deals 25% damage to armored units. *Splash Shock - Shock Barrier deals 50% damage to enemies near the attacker. Level 7 *Stasis Net - (Active) Throw a net in a line that roots the first enemy caught for 1 second. 30 second cooldown. *Grounded - Storm Strike has 25% more area and can reveal invisible units around a large area. *Feedback - Storm Strike takes away 15% of the enemy's energy. Level 10 *Destruction Bolt - Stratus unleashes a powerful bolt of lightning at a target enemy. Dealing 400 (+5% per level) damage to them. *Raging Thunderstorm - Stratus conjures a powerful thunderstorm that travels fast to a straight line, striking 3 lightning bolts on random enemies (prioritizing heroes). Each bolt deals 250 (+5% per level) damage and slows the enemy by 75% for 2 seconds. Raging Thunderstorm travels for a maximum of 5 seconds. Level 13 *Stormcloud - QUEST: Deal 5000 damage to enemy units within 2 minutes. REWARD: Stratus will gain a stormcloud that flies above him. The stormcloud will send out lightning to enemies in range, dealing 85 (+5% per level) damage every second. *Power Surge - Extra jumps from Chain Lightning can jump to allies, granting them +25% spell amp for 8 seconds. *Mighty Thunder - Storm Strike casts for a second time in the area after 1.25 seconds. Level 16 *Ride the Lightning - Every successful jump of Chain Lightning boosts Stratus' movement speed 7% per jump and health regen by 12% per jump. Buff lasts for 7 seconds. *Magical Influx - Shock Barrier grants +35% spell resistance and +25% mana regen. *Nullifying Barrier - Shock Barrier lowers attacker's attack damage by 6% per hits landed, stacking up to 60%. Lasts for 5 seconds. Level 20 *Critical Mass - Destruction Bolt deals 50% damage while Stratus has max Overcharge and it also pierces Spell Immunity. *Rock You Like A Hurricane - Raging Thunderstorm strikes 2 extra lightning bolts in every interval and lightning bolts now stun instead of slow. *Stormmaker 9000 - (Active) Drops a machine that shoots a weaker chain lightning to enemies and creates rain that heals allies for 55 (+5% per level) HP per second. Lasts for 15 seconds. 60 second cooldown. *Renewable Power - Landing all jumps of Chain Lightning to enemies refreshes all of Stratus' basic abilities. Quotations Start of Battle *I am Stratus Thundercrackle. *A stormy weather is about. *The Stormcrafter is here. Moving *Going there. *Ride the lightning. *The clouds will darken anytime. *Where the fronts blow, I follow. *What a nice weather today. Attacking *Zap! *Thunderstruck! *Fry your skin. *The Stormcrafter cometh. *Forcasts fortold a bad weather. Vanquishing an Hero *A calamity has struck you down. *A bad weather it is. For you. *You've been thunderstruck. *Next time, bring an umbrella. *That was a shocking trick. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Metal armor can't protect you from lightning. (Joustalot and Wally) *Not everyday is a sunny day. (Sunny and Keth Raz) *Your flight has been cancelled due to bad weather. (Rotobunny and Jettison) *Dark magic shall be vanished from this land. (Wizlock) *Can gladiators stand on a storm? I think not? (Romulus) *A storm has interrupted your seafaring, captain. (Captain Zombhook) *Now that I've defeated you, am I now the #1 archmage in the ranks? (Felix) *Not even my friends can outmatch me and my lightning storms. (A fellow Elemental Archmage) Dying *Out of charge. *My sparks die out. *The storm has been calmed. *Low... battery. *My life be gone in a flash. Respawning *Alright. Now I'm getting mad. *Recharged! *My shocks have returned. *I'll electrocute the one who did that. *The Stormcrafter return. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *I am not easily amused. *I'm a big fan of AC/ZC. *I use Celsius in determining the weather. Like, who even uses Farenheit? *Don't expect some electricity puns from me. I have a scarce amount of them. Current''ly. *Back at ''Ohm, my brothers asked how to measure electricity. I was like Watt. *Don't touch lightning, folk. It Hertz. *I'm usually rage-filled and over the nerve. But sometimes I can be a bit... ex-static. *If a lightning struck down an insulated ground, would it make any sound? *I have a few ex-es. One of them is Sandy and the other is Katrina. Yeah, I know, they're hurricanes. Their name are coincidental. *My storms aren't always harmful. Well, they aren't very harmful. Just make sure you don't cut down your trees and make riff raffs. *Flying a kite in the middle of the storm is never a good idea. Ultimate Ability Destruction Bolt *Destruction Bolt! *Ashes to ashes! *Burn from a thousand thunderbolts! Raging Thunderstorm *Raging Thunderstorm! *Rain down havoc! *Bring in the calamity! Skins Steamstorm Punk Stratus has adapted the steampunk lifestyle of the Industrial Revolution. Despite being the youngest of the 5 grass siblings, he was already sent to a sweatshop in the age of 7 where he had to work 24/7 to feed his family. The smoggy atmosphere makes sunlight a very very limited resource. Stratus, over his years of working in the very same factory, has crafted a pocket machine that can store sunlight as well as craft rain clouds and small storms in the convenience of his backpack. He's often hunted by patent holders, bankers, and mafia alike for his revolutionary invention. It's only a matter of time for him to patent it. *Wears some steampunk-themed outfit: old school goggles with a dapper mustache and bronze gloves. *He has a mechanical backpack on his back as well as several machines attached on his back. *His spells have different effects: Raging Thundercloud is a much darker cloud that strikes down red lightning. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes